NESIA SANG MOTIVATOR
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Nesia jadi seorang Motivator disebuah acara televisi swasta. Yakin bisa kasih motivasi gak tuh? Tapi, pada akhirnya para penonton malah kehilangan dompetnya. Apa yang terjadi?/Penasaran?/Silakan baca dengan hati yang senang :3


**DISCLAIMER:**

**HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – AXIS: HETALIA POWERS**

**METRO TV ****–** GOLDEN WAYS WITH MARIO TEGUH

**GENRE: HUMOR/PARODY**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, TYPO(S), HUMOR GARING, ETC**

* * *

Nesia menggosok-gosokan ke dua tangannya cepat untuk mengusir dingin. Maklum saja sekarang sering hujan dan udaranya juga jadi dingin. Dengan malas gadis itu mengambil kantung menyan dari balik saku kebayanya –wah, sejak kapan kebaya ada sakunya?– dan membakar tepat disamping rumahnya. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Nesia. Walau begitu ia tetap saja malas. Bukan karena tidak ingin membahagiakan 'teman-temannya', tapi kenapa harus setiap pukul dua pagi melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini?

Tululut tululut~…

Dering ponselnya terdengar dari saku kebayanya yang lain (?) dan sedikit kesal Nesia mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan sekali. Menelepon pukul dua pagi. Ia harap bukan dari Akang Netherland atau akan Nesia maki-maki nanti.

"Selamat pagi, dengan Nesia ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya yang entah kenapa nada bicaranya seperti seorang resepsionis.

"Ah, Mbak Nesia, yah," jawab seseorang nan jauh di sana, "Mbak Nesia, saya Mario Tegar."

"Wah, aslinya nih Pak Mario Tegar yang seorang motivator terkenal itu?"

"Iya, Mbak. Mbak Nesia, maksud saya menelepon itu ingin minta bantuan, Mbak enggak keberatan, 'kan?"

Merasa senang dapat panggilan telepon dari orang terkenal seperti Mario Tegar, Nesia jadi kesemsem sendiri. "Pak Mario Tegar mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Begini, hari Minggu nanti saya tidak bisa menghadiri Gulden Wese. Itu loh acara motivasi saya, tahu 'kan? Nah, kata pacarnya Mbak Nesia, Mas Netherland selaku produser acara saya, katanya minta Mbak saja yang menggantikan saya."

_Uapaaa?_

"Eh, tapi saya enggak yakin bisa nih. Saya bukan motivator handal kayak Pak Mario Tegar."

"Enggak apa-apa. Beranilah mencoba Mbak, lagipula siapa tahu Mbak Nesia bisa jadi motivator hebat nantinya."

"Ta-tapi..,"

"Kesempatan itu jangan pernah disia-siakan, Mbak. Nah, selamat berjuang, selamat pagi dan salam lemper."

"Se-selama pagi."

Nesia melorot didepan rumahnya. Ia bingung bagaimana nanti dirinya bisa jadi seorang motivator. Ini semua gara-gara pacarnya yang bodoh itu. Seenaknya saja menunjuk dirinya untuk dijadikan motivator. Segala macam kutukan terlontar dari mulut manisnya. _Awas saja nanti kalau bertemu, habis kau, Netherland!_

-0o0o0-

Hari Minggu pun tiba dan seperti nama acaranya yang berjudul Gulden Wese, tempat syutingnya juga ternyata benar–benar di desain seperti err, _restroom_. Nesia cuma bisa tepok jidat melihatnya. _Walau tempat ini besar dan terkesan mewah, yang namanya WC tetap saja akan disebut __**kamar kecil**__,_ batin Nesia.

Seorang pemuda berwajah stoik datang menghampiri gadis itu. "Nesia sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah, Germany rupanya. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku? Aku kameramen acara Gulden Wese."

"Oh, begitu. Ah, Germany, Germany, aku jadi pengisi acara Gulden Wese, loh, gantiin Mario Tegar."

"Hah? Seriusan?"

"Iyalah, dua rius malah. Nah, nanti ambil gambarnya yang pose-pose aku lagi kece-kecenya, yah."

Germany _sweat drop_. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

Acara pun dimulai. Pembawa acaranya adalah seorang pemuda ceria berkacamata dan sangat hobi makan hamburger. Siapa lagi kalau bukan America. Terkesan agak jorok sih pemuda itu membawakan acara sambil makan dan sisa makanannya itu bermuncratan kemana-mana. Mengingat tempat syutingnya yang juga tidak layak –walau luas dan mewah– syuting.

Setelah sambutan dari pembawa acara, tiba pada saatnya Nesia memberikan motivator. Gadis itu terlihat tegang dan ke dua tangannya sedari tadi ia remas-remas sampai berkeringat.

"Err, i-iya. Hari ini saya akan memberikan motivasi untuk sahabat-sahabatku yang baik hatinya." Ujarnya membuka topik. "Topik kita malam ini adalah motivasi dari dunia lain."

"Woi, acara tipi sebelah, tuh!" Teriak Denmark dari bangku penonton.

"Bu-bukan maksud saya dari dunia bukan dunia manusia." England tersenyum –sudah jelas 'kan untuk orang 'seperti dia' pasti mengerti maksud dari Nesia. "Jadi mari kita mulai dari yang pertama."

Lampu tiba-tiba padam dan beberapa penonton berteriak histeris. Dan cahaya remang-remang di pojok ruangan. Terlihat bayangan putih berdiri di sana dengan rambut panjang terurai. Suara tawa yang menyeramkan terdegar horor.

"Kyaaaa~."

Finland menjerit ketakutan. Sweden yang tanggap situasi –atau lebih tepatnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan– langsung memeluk 'istrinya' itu hangat. Tanpa basi-basi lelaki itu langsung melemparkan kaleng _sustroming_-nya tepat ke wajah bayangan putih itu berdiri. Isinya tumpah ruah dan bau tidak sedap langsung menyeruak keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala kembali.

"Buset, itu ada Kuntilanak pingsan!" seru Spain yang duduk di bangku penonton. Tapi Kuntilanak itu masih tetap tertawa horor walau baru ditimpuk oleh Sweden.

"Khihihihihihihihihihihihihi~…"

Nesia membuka suara. "Motivasi pertama, belajarlah dari Kuntilanak. **Sesulit apapun hidup tapi selalu tertawa**. Hidup itu dibawa _happy_ ajah _bro_~."

Setelah Kuntilanak itu dibawa keluar dari ruangan oleh pihak keamanan, acara kembali dilanjutkan. Seorang anak kecil botak yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja datang menghampiri Nesia. Malaysia yang merasa mengenali anak kecil itu segera memanggilnya.

"Halah, Ipin sedang apa kau di sini? Mana abang kau si Upin?" anak botak itu cengok. "Dasar budak nakal."

"Hei, Malaysia. Dia bukan Upin Ipin punya kamu, tahu! Dia ini Tuyul."

_What the?_

"Kak Nesia, ini untuk Kakak." Anak botak alias Si Tuyul –bukan Tuyul dan Mbak Yul, loh– menyerahkan beberapa dompet kepada Nesia. "Hari ini aku nyetor segini ajah, yah."

Melihat tumpukan dompet didepan, para penonton pun seketika itu pula langsung memeriksa saku celana, baju atau jas mereka. Takut-takut dompet itu milik mereka. Dan…,

"_What the bloody are you doing, git!_" suara yang sudah tak asing lagi, England. "Itu dompet gue, balikin!"

"_What!_ Itu juga dompet gue! Balikin atau gue dor pala lu, Bocah!" Switzerland langsung angkat senjata.

Lili coba menenangkan kakaknya yang sepertinya emosi. Maklum saja kakaknya yang super hemat ini paling malas kalau ada selembar uangnya yang hilang. "Tenang, Kak."

Para penonton yang merasa kehilangan dompetnya segera protes termasuk Netherland yang juga dompetnya hilang. Orang pelit macam dia langsung panik setengah mati dompetnya raib dibawa bocah botak itu. Nesia menghela napas panjang. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengembalikan dompet-dompet itu pada mereka yang kehilangan.

"Motivasi kedua, belajarlah dari Tuyul. **Masih kecil udah bisa cari duit sendiri**."

Untuk meredakan suasana yang tadi sempat memanas, America langsung menutup acara untuk _commercial break_ selama lima menit. Lima menit kemudian acara kembali dimulai. Nesia melanjutkan memberi motivasi-motivasi lainnya –atau lebih baik cepat hentikan acara aneh ini daripada nanti tidak layak tayang lagi– dan makhluk aneh lainnya datang.

"Hantu bungkus~." Komentar yang cukup 'lucu' keluar dari mulut Malaysia –lagi– dan Nesia kembali menolak mentah-mentah.

"Ini Pocong tahu! Kenapa semua yang keluar dari mulut kamu gak pernah ada yang beres!"

"_Problem_?" Malaysia pasang tampang _poker face_.

Didalam hati Nesia bersumpah akan menyantet Malaysia kalau nanti acara ini selesai. "Ok, kita kembali ke acara semula. Motivasi ketiga, belajarlah dari Pocong. **Dari dulu pakaiannya itu-itu ajah**. Gak harus ngikutin _mode_ dan malah jadi _shoppingholic_."

Semua mata langsung pada Raja _Fashion_, France. "Apa?"

Sebelum acara motivasi ini semakin kacau dan berujung saling bogem, Nesia segera melanjutkan memberi motivasi yang lain. Lagi, lampu tiba-tiba padam dan secercah cahaya langsung terlihat –halah. Terdengar pula sebuah suara yang sedikit mencurigakan.

_Oink, oink, oink!_

"Suara apa itu, vee~?"

"Dasar _Pasta Freak_! Masa' suara itu saja kau tidak tahu."

"Memangnya suara apa _Fratello_?"

"Tentu saja suara...,"

Belum selesai Romano berujar –halah– suara Prussia terdengar dari belakang tempat duduknya –yang berupa kloset duduk– dan sukses membuat pemuda berahoge di kiri itu panas. "Gak _awesome_ banget itu babi."

"Itu Piglet temennya Winnie The Pooh." Ucap Hong Kong membenarkan. Tapi segera dibantah Nesia –lagi– dan untuk entah keberapa kalinya Nesia tepok jidat.

"Bukan! Ini Babi Ngepet tahu! Kenapa sih kalian itu gak tahu banget soal 'temen-temenku' yang keren ini!"

"Babi apanya yang keren? Gak _awesome_, sih, iya. Mana cuma pake lilin doang."

"Gini, yah. Belajarlah dari Babi Ngepet, **kalau malam cuma pake lilin doang**. Hemat listrik. Hemat."

_Ooooooooooooooooooooohhh~!_

"Jadi itu motivasi-motivasi dari saya semoga berguna."

_Ooooooooooooooooooooohhh~!_

"Dan, satu hal lagi kenapa acara ini malah jadi acara gak guna!"

_Oooooooooooooooooohhhh~!_

"Fine! Gue keluar dari acara ini!"

Nesia segera keluar dari _set_ dan meninggalkan acara. Pembawa acara, America, jadi kebingungan. Orang yang seharusnya memberikan motivasi malah frustasi karena tak ditanggapi serius oleh para penonton. Yah, mungkin Nesia kurang cocok –atau emang gak cocok– jadi seorang motivator.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Nesia menangis tersedu-sedu. Berasa drama Korea gini. Tapi Babi Ngepet yang tadi datang ke rumahnya dan membuat Nesia berhenti menangis digantikan dengan senyum bahagia yang terkembang sempurna. Sepertinya ini cukup untuk membayar rasa sakit hatinya.

_Dengan uang sebanyak ini, aku bisa membeli action figure yang baru._

-0o0o0-

Sementara itu...

"Iggy~, kau yang bayar makanan ini, yah~." America meminta dengan manja. "Yah, yah, yah~."

"_Shut the bloody hell up!_ Iya, iya, gue yang bayar!"

"Nah, gitu dong. Dompet aku tadi ilang gak tahu kemana."

"Dasar ceroboh banget, sih!" England memeriksa saku jasnya dan sepertinya ada yang hilang. "_What the bloody hell_, dompet gue juga ilang!"

"Loh? Kok bisa?"

"Mana gue tahu!"

Keluhan yang sama pun terdengar –tapi Nesia tak mau dengar dan tak mau tahu pastinya– keluar dari mulut mereka yang tadi hadir di acara Gulden Wese. Semuanya mengeluhkan bahwa dompet serta barang berharganya hilang. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana benda-benda itu menghilang tapi England, Norway dan Romania sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka. Sepertinya nanti akan terjadi pertarungan ghaib di antara empat _nations _itu.

Ah, motivasi terakhir, umm, apa yah. Ah, sudahlah tidak jadi. Semoga motivasi tadi bisa berguna untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan diri kita dan tidak membuat kita berputus asa. Semoga. Salam lemper, eh, Salam Super.

–**FIN–**

* * *

**[A/N]**

FF ini terinspirasi dari _senior_ saya. Waha, sepertinya saya bener-bener kehilangan _sense_ humor saya. Ya, sudahlah semoga dengan mengganggu _junior_ saya nanti yang lagi _time travel_ bisa kasih saya motivasi dan inspirasi –itu jahil namanya, Lind. Ah, ini gak ada maksud buat memnghina seorang tokoh, loh, cuma plesetan doang. Akhir kata (?) kritik, saran, ajuran, silakan~..


End file.
